The Fandom Race
by TARDIS1039
Summary: 18 teams from cartoons, TV shows, movies and books will race around the world, facing challenges mentally and physical. Alliances are formed, friendships blossom and enemies made. Who will win the Fandom Race? Based on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race!
1. The Race Begins! Pt 1

**Greetings fellow readers, TARDIS1039 here with another story, but this is a different one though. This story is based around the new Total Drama series The Ridonculous Race, but with characters from other cartoons, TV shows, movies and books. Let's get on with the Fandom Race!**

 **I don't own any franchises that appear, they are owned by their respective owners.**

The Camera reveals the landscape of New York City and zooms in on Times Square, where we see Don, the host for the series, standing on the stairwell.

"Welcome to New York, one of the biggest cities in the USA!" Don said as he walks down the stairwell.

"I'm Don, the host for The Fandom Race, currently awaiting our 18 teams to arrive" Don continues.

Don walks over to the bus station.

"The rules of the game is pretty simple, teams will travel around the world, facing challenges and other surprises, they must reach the Chill Zone otherwise they will be eliminated" Don explains.

A Bus soon parks behind Don.

"Ah, here are our teams" Don said.

The bus opened to reveal a lanky teenager with dusty brown hair and a green t-shirt and brown pants alongside a large, brown Great Dane with two black spots on his forelegs and a huge spot on his back.

"Meet our first team: Shaggy and Scooby, The Mystery Solvers" Don said.

 _(Interview: The Mystery Solvers)_

"Like, this is quite an experience, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"We decided to come to this show while the rest of the gang are off looking for ghosts" Shaggy explains to the audience.

"Rand ro rin!" Scooby added.

"Yeah, Scoob, to win as well" Shaggy laughed.

 _(Interview finished)_

Scooby and Shaggy walked over to the starting line as another team came out: a man with grey hair, a Crombie coat with red lining, a white shirt with a navy cardigan, grey pants with Doc Marten shoes and a woman with big, brown eyes and long brunette hair with a leather jacket on top of a red dress.

"This is The Doctor and Clara, The Time Travellers" Don said.

 _(Interview: The Time Travellers)_

"Yeah, it'll be great to win, wouldn't it Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Well for you, it would be" The Doctor said.

Clara raised her eyebrow.

"What would someone like me do with a million dollars?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, they are filming this, you know" Clara stated, pointing towards the camera.

The Doctor looked towards the camera.

"Oh yeah, it would great" The Doctor lied.

 _(Interview finished)_

The Doctor and Clara stood next to Shaggy and Scooby as the third team got off the bus: a teenage boy with tan skin, spiky brown hair, a turquoise t-shirt with white cuffs and blue shirts along with a teenage girl with red pigtails and a flower in her hair with a red vest and tan pants.

"Meet Mike and Zoey, The Lovebirds" Don said.

 _(Interview: The Lovebirds)_

"So, we met on this show called _Total Drama_ and then returned for an All Star season" Mike said.

"After that we didn't really get back into the reality show business after the whole Mal debacle" Zoey said, shuddering at the name 'Mal'.

"So it would be nice to win something again…" Mike said.

"And I would like fight alongside the guy I love instead of Mal" Zoey said.

"That's my girl" Mike said before kissing Zoey on the lips.

 _(Interview finished)_

Mike and Zoey stood next to Shaggy and Scooby and The Doctor and Clara as the rest of the teams came along one by one: Homer and Bart: Father and Son, Finn and Jake: The Adventurers, Mordecai and Rigby: The Slackers, Gumball and Darwin: The Brothers, Sherlock and Watson: The Detectives, Percy and Annabeth: The Demigods, Asterix and Obelix: The Gauls, Tintin and Haddock: The Travellers, Dipper and Mabel: The Mystery Twins, Hiccup and Toothless: The Alphas, Barney and Ted: Best Friends, Harry and Ron: The Wizards, Venkman and Stantz: The Ghostbusters, Batman and Robin: The Dynamic Duo and Adam and Jamie: The Mythbusters.

All the teams gathered around the starting line as Don explains the rules.

"Welcome teams, I'm your host, Don, this is the starting line for the race around the world, each leg of the race ends with the Chill Zone, get there fast otherwise you'll be cut from the race!" Don explains.

Everyone looked at each other when Don mentioned being cut from the race.

"But the first team to check in on the final leg will win… One Million Dollars!" Don continues.

Everyone cheered expect for Batman, who just rolled his eyes.

Don soon stands next to a box which looks like him.

"This is the Tip Box also known as the Don Box, press his red button at the top to receive a Tip to get you through the Fandom Race" Don explained, pointing to the Don Box.

All the teams started getting ready for the race.

"Teams are you ready? Three, two, one, GO!" Don shouted.

The teams sprinted in front of Don, knocking him to the ground like a stampede of bulls.

"That's going to leave a mark" Don groaned.

The teams raced to the first Don Box, Shaggy and Scooby were the first ones to receive their Travel Tip.

"Like, teams must travel to the Empire State Building and find the Don Box to get their next Travel Tip" Shaggy read.

"Rokay" Scooby said.

"Come on, Scoob" Shaggy said as other teams raced past them.

Meanwhile up ahead Homer and Bart were in first place until Mordecai and Rigby sped past them.

"In your face!" Rigby said.

Homer was so distracted by Mordecai and Rigby that he crashed into a pole.

 _(Interview: Father and Son)_

"Thanks Dad, you made us lose first place!" Bart said.

"Hey, I didn't see that pole!" Homer said.

"Maybe if you weren't fat maybe we would be there by now" Bart commented.

"Why you little!" Homer yelled before strangling Bart with his two hands.

 _(Interview finished)_

Due to rushing past Homer and Bart, Mordecai and Rigby finally made it to the Empire State Building.

"Dude, we're first place!" Mordecai said.

"Awesome" Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby found the next Don Box and read their next Travel Tip.

"Dude, it's an Either/Or" Mordecai said.

"What's that?" Rigby asked.

The camera soon flashed to Don, who was at the top of the Empire State Building.

"An Either/Or gives teams the choice of two challenges, either climb the stairs all the way up to the top, good luck with that as this is one of the tallest buildings in the world, or climb the fire escape to the top. Once you get to the top you must zip line all the way to the bottom and receive the next Travel Tip" Don explains.

The camera soon flashes back to the contestants.

"Stairs?" Mordecai suggested.

"Stairs!" Rigby agreed.

After Mordecai and Rigby left, the Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Ghostbusters, Father and Son and Brothers soon followed suit and read the challenge from the Don Box.

"Stairs" Scooby and Shaggy said.

"Stairs" Mike and Zoey said.

"Fire Escape" Homer and Bart said.

"Fire Escape" Gumball and Darwin said.

"Stairs" Venkman and Stantz said.

 _(Interview: The Ghostbusters)_

"We've done the long stairwell thing before" Venkman stated.

"It was in the Shadnor Building where we had to stop Gozer, but this will probably be much worse" Stantz said.

"Better than going up the fire escape, right Ray?" Venkman asked.

"Oh yes definitely, Peter" Stantz replied.

 _(Interview finished)_

 _(Interview: The Brothers)_

"There is no way I'm going up the stairs, not with this legs" Gumball said, lifting up one of his legs.

"I would be probably be carrying him by the time we reach the top!" Darwin said.

Gumball and Darwin just laughed for no apparent reason.

 _(Interview finished)_

 _(Stairs)_

Mordecai and Rigby were on the sixth level already but they seemed to have slowed down as The Mystery Solvers and the Lovebirds were catching up but The Mystery Twins, The Dynamic Duo, The Adventurers, The Alphas, The Gauls and the Ghostbusters were on their tail.

The Mystery Solvers soon passed The Slackers.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby said while they passed them.

"Dammit" Mordecai said.

But soon the Dynamic Duo soon zoomed by them by grappling all the way to the ceiling.

"Isn't that cheating?" Rigby pondered.

"They're Batman and Robin, what do you expect?" Mordecai answered.

Meanwhile further down the stairs, Asterix was running but Obelix was slowing down.

"Come on Obelix, catch up!" Asterix said.

"These steps are too much for me!" Obelix panted.

"Wouldn't the magic potion have affected your stamina? Asterix asked.

"Maybe" Obelix said.

Asterix soon got a canteen from his stash and drank it. He immediately raced down to Obelix and picked him up with his two hands and raced up the stairs.

 _(Interview: The Gauls)_

"Good thing we had Getafix's magic potion just in case" Asterix stated.

 _(Interview finished)_

 _(Fire Escape)_

Father and Son, The Brothers, The Mythbusters, The Detectives, The Travellers, Best Friends, The Demigods and the Time Travelers were ascending up the rickety old fire escape. Homer and Bart were ahead of the others until when Homer went up a ladder; he got stuck in the hole.

"Doh!" Homer exclaimed.

The teams soon all caught up to Homer and Bart and they weren't happy.

"Oh, that is just great, Homer is stuck and we can't use this entrance!" The Doctor said.

"Blue blistering barnacles, move out the way!" Haddock shouted as he pushed people out of the way.

Haddock kicked Homer so hard he bounced right out of the ladder. All the teams soon started to climb up further.

 _(Stairs)_

After many, many stairs, Shaggy and Scooby arrived at the top just as the Dynamic Duo descended down the zip line.

"Come on, Scoob after them!" Shaggy said.

"Right rehind rou, Raggy!" Scooby said.

Shaggy and Scooby grabbed a zip line and zoomed down it.

Batman and Robin were already at the bottom when Shaggy and Scooby started zooming down, when they landed they greeted by Don.

"Batman and Robin, it seems that you are first place at the moment, here's your travel tip" Don said as he handed them the Travel Tip.

"Head over to the airport and take the next flight to Toronto, Canada" Robin read.

"Hurry Robin, let's go!" Batman commanded.

 _(Interview: The Dynamic Duo)_

"Thing is, we don't really need to win…" Robin confessed.

"Why's that Robin?" Batman asked.

"Because you are a billionaire and have enough money as it is" Robin whispered quietly so that hardly anyone could hear.

"Oh, right!" Batman said.

 _(Interview finished)_

After Shaggy and Scooby received their Travel Tip, Father and Son, The Lovebirds and The Slackers reached the bottom of the zip line while the rest of the teams reached the top of the Empire State Building.

"Come on bud, let's go!" Hiccup said as he rode Toothless to the bottom.

 _(Interview: The Alphas)_

"Why do you need a zip line where you've got a dragon on your team?" Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded in agreement.

 _(Interview finished)_

Finally after a while all the teams manage to get to the airport to get on three flights to Canada.

The camera flashes to Don.

"The teams have arrived, the flights have been booked. Flight One will carry: Father and Son, Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Time Travellers, Dynamic Duo and The Ghostbusters, Flight Two will carry: The Mythbusters, Slackers, Adventurers, Brothers, Detectives and Wizards. Flight Three will carry: The Gauls, Demigods, Travellers, Alphas, Best Friends and The Mystery Twins" Don explains.

"Who will win next time on the…" Don said.

"The Fandom Race?" Don continues, signing off the show.

 **Damn, that was a mouthful! The longest I've ever wrote. I plan to update this again soon, which will feature dialogue from the teams that didn't speak. Anyway I will be updating On the Run, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby Doo, The Time Lord of Hogwarts and The Lion, The Doctor and The Cybermen!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	2. The Race Begins! Pt 2

**Welcome back, currently our teams are heading to Toronto, but let's get on the race shall we?**

The teams are currently on their way to Toronto, Canada. Flight One has already departed with Flight Two departing an hour later and Flight Three departing an hour after Flight Two.

"Hey there, I'm Lt. Carl Dickens from a top secret government space program called SNASA" Barney introduced to Annabeth.

"Beat it, I'm taken" Annabeth said as she walks away.

"Dammit" Barney whispered.

 _(Interview: Best Friends)_

"Seriously Barney, you're going to hit on every girl on this show?" Ted wondered.

"Hmm…" Barney thought.

"Don't you say it!" Ted pleaded.

"Challenge accepted!" Barney stated.

Barney runs off-screen.

"Can you believe him?" Ted said to the camera crew.

 _(Interview ends)_

The Slackers were seating on seats that were near the window of the airport.

"Dude, how is that we went on the second flight, when we were at the top?" Rigby asked.

"We didn't make it in time for the first flight" Mordecai replied.

"We're gonna lose though!" Rigby said.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Not helping, dude" Mordecai said.

Meanwhile Flight One has reached Toronto, Canada. When they landed, everyone rushed out of the plane, into the airport and then outside the airport. Mike and Zoey were the first ones to reach the Don Box.

"Go to Niagara Falls, where you'll find the next Don Box" Zoey read.

All the teams ran to get a taxi and sooner or later they arrived at Niagara Falls where they see the Don Box as soon as they arrived.

All of the teams in Flight One reached the Don Box. The Time Travellers reach it first.

"It's a Botch or Watch, whatever that means…" The Doctor stated.

The camera flashes to Don as he explains the next challenge.

"A Botch or Watch is where one person from each team has to complete the challenge while the other team member watches" Don explains as he walks towards a table with food.

"In this first Botch or Watch challenge, one team member has to eat 12 people serving of a traditional Canadian meal with a twist, we added in some spicy hot peppers in there" Don laughed.

The camera flashes to Don who is at the Chill Zone.

"When they finished scarfing their food, it's a foot race to the Chill Zone. The last team to check in will be eliminated" Don continues.

The camera returns to the contestants as the remaining teams arrive to the challenge.

"Scooby, you do it" Shaggy said.

"Rokay!" Scooby agreed, licking his lips.

Scooby ran to the table along with Mike, Homer, The Doctor, Mordecai, Jake, Darwin, Watson, Percy, Obelix, Haddock, Dipper, Hiccup, Ted, Harry, Venkman, Robin and Jamie.

The teams started chowing down but Scooby lifted the entire plate and slid the entire food into his mouth. All the teams looked at him with complete shock.

"Your dog must've been really hungry" Adam said to Shaggy.

"He's a big eater" Shaggy said as he and Scooby ran to the Chill Zone.

Obelix meanwhile only looked at his food.

"Obelix, what are you doing!?" Asterix asked.

"I can't eat that, it's not Boar" Obelix answered.

"You have to, otherwise we'll be last!" Asterix said.

Obelix folded his arms.

While all the teams except the Gauls were half-way through, The Mystery Solvers finally reached the Chill Zone where Don was waiting for them.

"Mystery Solvers, Congratulations, you are in 1st place!" Don announced.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered as he and Shaggy high-fived.

After the Mystery Solvers claimed first place, all the other teams race to be not last. Dipper took another small bite from his meal, after he took that small bite; smoke came out of his nostrils.

"How much spicy food did Don put in here?" Dipper wondered.

"Enough to make us chilli" Venkman replied with a laugh.

"I don't get it" Mabel said to Stantz.

"Don't worry, kid, Venkman made a bad joke" Stantz said.

Most of the teams have finished their food, except for the Gauls and the Mystery Twins.

"Lovebirds, 2nd" Don said as Mike and Zoey embrace.

"Slackers, 3rd"

"Father and Son, 4th"

"Time Travellers, 5th"

"Ghostbusters, 6th"

"Mythbusters, 7th"

"Adventurers, 8th"

"Brothers, 9th"

"Detectives, 10th"

"Dynamic Duo, 11th"

"Demigods, 12th"

"Travellers, 13th"

"Wizards, 14th"

"Best Friends, 15th"

"Alphas, 16th"

Meanwhile at the feast, Dipper is still eating the feast but he was going a lot faster than Obelix who is just started eating his food.

"Come on, Dipper!" Mabel cheered.

"Keep going, Obelix!" Asterix cheered.

 _(Interview: The Mystery Twins)_

"I really hope that we don't get out first, that'll be dumb" Mabel said.

"Yeah, I need to prove to Grunkle Stan that I can survive the race!" Dipper said.

 _(Interview end)_

 _(Interview: The Gauls)_

"This may be our last challenge, Asterix" Obelix said.

"Maybe, have faith, Obelix!" Asterix said.

 _(Interview end)_

Dipper and Obelix finished their meals and began running to the Chill Zone along with Mabel and Asterix.

Dipper and Mabel reached the Chill Zone first with Asterix and Obelix tagging along behind them.

"Mystery Twins, 17th" Don said.

"Yes!" Dipper said, pleased.

"Sorry, Asterix and Obelix" Mabel apologised.

"Gauls, you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the race" Don said as Asterix and Obelix lower their heads.

 _(Elimination: The Gauls)_

" _We didn't want to be out first" Obelix said._

" _But a race is a race…" Asterix said._

" _It was nice to be here but we don't belong in this time, we rather punch some Romans!" Asterix continued._

" _Eat some boar and have wonderful parties!" Obelix added._

 _(Elimination end)_

Don and the teams observed the Gauls return to their own timeline thanks to a Time Portal that wad supplied by The Doctor.

"One team down, seventeen to go… who will next be cut from the race? Tune in next time on…" Don said.

"The Fandom Race?" Don continues, signing off the episode.

 **I had to eliminate the Gauls because they wouldn't work in the future challenges I've got planned.**

 **Remaining teams: Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Father and Son, Time Travellers, Slackers, Adventurers, Brothers, Alphas, Ghostbusters, Mythbusters, Dynamic Duo, Wizards, Best Friends, Mystery Twins, Demigods, Detectives, Travellers**

 **Eliminated:**

 **18** **th** **: Gauls**

 **I've also got a list of the countries the teams will be visiting (not in order): Scotland, Italy, England, China, Australia, New Zealand, France, Greece, Spain, USA, The Arctic Circle, Romania, Ireland, India, Hawaii, Canada, Egypt, Jamaica, Mexico and Africa.**

 **Anyway I'll be updating this, On the Run, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo and The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	3. Ah, Roma!

**Here is another update to The Fandom Race because I really enjoy writing this. There is another country being added to the list: Japan. Anyway, on with the race!**

 _Last time on the Fandom Race, 18 teams travelled to Toronto, Canada, where they chowed down on their first Botch or Watch challenge. Due to their 'talents' The Mystery Solvers made it first to the Chill Zone while The Gauls were eliminated from the race._

The camera flashes to Don, who is at the Chill Zone from the previous leg.

"Who will win the next leg of the race?" Don wondered.

"Tune in this time on…" Don said.

"The Fandom Race!" Don continued.

 **(A/N: Imagine the intro here…)**

"Yesterday's Chill Zone is today's starting line, teams depart in the order they arrive, starting with yesterday's winners The Mystery Solvers" Don said as Shaggy and Scooby run to the Don Box.

Scooby and Shaggy received the first tip of the day.

"Zoinks! Like, we're going to Italy, Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy said.

"Roh roy!" Scooby exclaimed.

The camera flashes to Don again, who is at the Colosseum in Rome.

"Once teams have arrived, they must travel to the Colosseum to receive the next tip" Don explains.

The Mystery Solvers made a dash for the taxis along with the Lovebirds, Slackers, Father and Son and Time Travellers.

 _(Interview: Lovebirds)_

"I'm so excited to go to Rome!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Didn't we go there a couple of months ago?" Mike wondered.

"No, we went to Venice" Zoey replied.

Mike just looked at the camera with confusion.

 _(Interview ended)_

 _(Interview: Mystery Solvers)_

"Man, Italy, I can't wait to have some of their food!" Shaggy said.

"Rasta, ravoli, rasagne, rizza, racaroni…" Scooby listed.

"Spaghetti, fettucine, penne" Shaggy continued.

 _(Interview end)_

 _(Interview: Slackers)_

"Dude, we're going to Rome!" Rigby said.

"Yeah we are!" Mordecai said.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed in unison.

 _(Interview ended)_

The first eight teams (Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Ghostbusters, Slackers, Mythbusters, Brothers, Time Travellers and Adventurers) are on their way to Italy while Flight Two (Father and Son, Travellers, Best Friends, Wizards, Demigods, Dynamic Duo, Alphas, Mystery Twins and Detectives) wait anxiously for their flight to arrive an hour after Flight One departs. Flight One, meanwhile, has landed in Italy and the race for first place is on. All the teams from Flight One made a dash to the taxis.

The taxis finally arrived at the Colosseum where the Don Box was right at the entrance.

The Adventurers were the first ones to make it there.

"Jake, it's a Botch or Watch" Finn read.

The camera flashes to Don.

"In this Botch or Watch, the person who didn't eat the feast in Toronto must complete an obstacle course without getting caught by the guards, if they get caught by the guards or fall off, they must start all over again, once they reach the other side, this assassin, Ezio Auditore da la la la, I'm sorry, what was that last bit?" Don explains before asking Ezio.

"Da Firenze, the city where I was born" Ezio replied.

"Once Ezio gives you his approval, he'll tell you where to find the next Chill Zone, which is located in Venice, the last team to check in will be eliminated" Don continues.

The camera flashes back to the contestants.

"Cool, something up my alley" Finn said.

"Be careful, Finn" Jake said.

"Good luck, Zoey" Mike said.

"Thanks, Mike" Zoey said before kissing Mike on the cheek, making Mike lovestruck.

Shaggy, Zoey, Finn, Rigby, Clara, Stantz, Adam and Gumball ran to the first part of the course in which they had to run up and grab onto the tiniest ledge and leap to the next ledge.

Just as everyone was about to start, all the other contestants started to arrive.

"Crud, it's the other teams!" Rigby stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Gumball said.

When everyone started to attempt to do the first challenge, Zoey decided to run up, climb on to the ledge but instead of leaping to the next course, she did another run up and flipped to the very top. Everyone had their mouths open.

"Rou've ricked a rine rirl, rhere" Scooby said to Mike.

"I bet I can do that" Gumball stated.

Gumball tried to do the same manoeuvre as Zoey but ended up falling up on his face.

 _(Interview: The Brothers)_

"Gumball tends to think that he's got skills that he doesn't have" Darwin said.

"What? Since when?" Gumball asked.

"I can't really remember" Darwin answered.

Gumball face palmed.

 _(Interview ended)_

Most of the teams are stuck on the first challenge while only the Lovebirds, Mystery Solvers and Adventurers made it to the second challenge in which they had to jump from beam to beam. But they had to be quiet as the guards will below them. Shaggy and Zoey jumped without making any sound but Finn meanwhile jumped on one beam, it was loud enough for the guard to look up and send him back to the start.

"Oh, glob!" Finn exclaimed after being caught.

Rigby, Stantz and Gumball were the next to reach the top and onto the next challenge. Rigby reached the other side with success. Stantz was caught by one of the guards and Gumball attempted to do a jump but then fell on his face, again.

"You've been caught!" The guard said to Gumball.

Gumball growled and kicked a stone with fury while returning to the start.

Shaggy and Zoey made it to the third challenge, balancing on a beam which leads to nowhere.

"Like, what's the point of this challenge?" Shaggy wondered.

"Maybe, we'll find out towards the end" Zoey replied as she starting walking on the beam.

"Unless we like, get caught!" Shaggy stated.

Unfortunately for Shaggy and Zoey, there were two guards below so they had to be quiet while they were walking down the beam. They made it to the other side where down below Scooby, Mike and Ezio were waiting below.

"What do we do now?" Zoey asked.

"You have to perform a Leap of Faith!" Ezio answered.

"Like, what's a Leap of Faith?" Shaggy wondered.

"Rit's an reagle rive!" Scooby replied.

"Oh" Shaggy said.

Shaggy gulped and then leaned forwards and into a vertical leap with a completely straight stature, followed by a head-over-heels roll and into the hay stack below, the sound of an eagle was heard during the leap. Zoey soon followed suit.

"Like, that was so weird" Shaggy said.

"I know, still got a bit of a shock!" Zoey laughed.

"That was some fine skills you two have, you might make some fine Assassins" Ezio said.

"Thanks, Ezio, was it?" Zoey said.

"Like, where do we go next?" Shaggy asked.

"To Venice, where a thing called the 'Chill Zone' is" Ezio replied.

"Thanks, Ezio!" The Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds said in unison as they run off to the taxis.

As the Mystery Solvers and the Lovebirds race for first place, the others teams are still trying to do the course. Rigby, Stantz, Mabel and Bart made it to the third part of the challenge.

"Aw, what? This doesn't go anywhere…" Rigby said.

"Yes it does, down!" Mabel said.

"Ay caramba!" Bart said.

 _(Interview: Father and Son)_

"What kind of challenges does this show have? It could kill someone" Homer pondered.

"It'll be worth a million once we win!" Bart said.

"Woo-hoo! Winning!" Homer cheered.

Homer and Bart high-fived.

 _(Interview end)_

As the Mystery Twins, Slackers, Ghostbusters and Father and Son were standing at the ledge, the Mythbusters, Adventurers, Dynamic Duo, Detectives, Demigods, Travellers and Wizards made it to jumping over the beams while Best Friends, Brothers, Time Travellers and Alphas remained at the bottom.

"Come on Clara, put some back into it!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, I'm not an expert on parkour!" Clara yelled back.

"Neither am I, you could use a break" Barney suggested.

 _(Interview: Best Friends)_

"Seriously, Barney!" Ted said, angry.

"Ted, I was just saying she should have a break" Barney said.

"So that you could hit on her afterwards!?" Ted barked.

"Maybe" Barney said.

Ted got up and left the room.

"Why couldn't Marshall come on the show…" Ted mumbled while leaving the room.

 _(Interview end)_

 _(Interview: Time Travellers)_

"Was that guy in the suit trying to hit on you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, he was, Doctor" Clara replied.

"I wonder if he's a PE teacher…" The Doctor stated.

( _Interview end)_

Meanwhile all the way in Venice, the Lovebirds and Mystery Solvers got out of their taxis and immediately saw the Chill Zone but it was in the middle of the canals.

"Row rou re ret rover rhere?" Scooby wondered.

"Swim" Shaggy answered.

The Lovebirds dived into the canals while the Mystery Solvers were talking; they started swimming towards the Chill Zone.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed after the Lovebirds dived.

The Mystery Solvers soon dived after them, but the Lovebirds were still ahead. The Lovebirds climbed to the Chill Zone and stepped on the carpet.

"Lovebirds, Congrats, 1st place!" Don said.

The Lovebirds started making out as the Mystery Solvers climbed up.

"Mystery Solvers, 2nd place!" Don said.

The Lovebirds were still making out.

"Okay guys, stop now…" Don said.

"Like, no wonder they're called the Lovebirds" Shaggy said.

"Reah" Scooby said.

After the Lovebirds claimed first place, the race to be not last is now on. The Best Friends and Time Travellers made it to the second part of the challenge while the Brothers and Alphas remained at the bottom. The Slackers, Ghostbusters, Mystery Twins, Adventurers, Mythbusters, Father and Son, Detectives, Dynamic Duo, Demigods, Travellers and Wizards made their way all the way to Venice.

"Father and Son, 3rd" Don said.

"Mystery Twins, 4th"

"Slackers, 5th"

"Ghostbusters, 6th"

"Adventurers, 7th"

"Detectives, 8th"

"Mythbusters, 9th"

"Dynamic Duo, 10th"

"Wizards, 11th"

"Demigods, 12th"

"Travellers, 13th"

Meanwhile, back in Rome, Barney and Gumball finally made it to the second challenge; Clara made it to the third challenge while Toothless remained at the bottom.

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

 _(Interview: Alphas)_

"Toothless would fly, but he got shot down and lost a bit of his tail and only can fly with me on his back, strangest thing is, I was the one who shot him down, but it's okay, he eventually got over it, didn't you, bud?" Hiccup explained.

Toothless nodded.

 _(Interview end)_

Toothless was trying to climb the wall with his claws but he would fall off afterwards.

"Ha, look at the dumb dragon trying to climb up, why not fly?" Gumball laughed.

Toothless shot a fireball at Gumball, making him lose his balance and fall off.

"Damn it!" Gumball exclaimed.

Gumball angrily walked towards the starting point and climbed the wall once again; Toothless began climbing and eventually moved on to the next challenge. The Time Travellers and Best Friends made it to Venice.

"Time Travellers, 14th" Don said.

"Best Friends, 15th"

Meanwhile back in Rome, Gumball and Toothless reached the third part of the challenge and leapt of the building as they were in a hurry.

In a scene of jump cut edits, The Alphas and Brothers made it to Venice. Hiccup and Toothless began gliding all the way to the Chill Zone but Gumball and Darwin grabbed Toothless's tail. Toothless flicked his tail and launched Gumball and Darwin up in the air but they landed on the Chill Zone.

"Brothers, 16th place, you're still in this!" Don exclaimed.

"Yes!" Gumball said.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the Chill Zone.

"Alphas, I'm sorry to say that you've been eliminated from the race" Don said, Gumball grinning behind him.

 _(Elimination: The Alphas)_

" _That wasn't our finest moment, but at least we weren't eliminated first, that's something. We felt like we could've done more but we were beaten out of luck. But whatever happens, happens" Hiccup said._

 _Toothless leaned closer to Hiccup and licked him._

" _You know that doesn't wash out, Toothless!" Hiccup said._

 _Toothless laughed._

 _(Elimination end)_

Hiccup and Toothless left the race and returned to their own timeline via a magic portal.

The Mystery Solvers and the Lovebirds watched the Alphas return to their own timeline along with Don and the other teams. The teams had to go to their overnight motel, Shaggy and Scooby ran over to Mike and Zoey.

"Hey, like, wait up!" Shaggy called.

"Reah, rait rup!" Scooby repeated.

"What is it, Shaggy?" Zoey asked.

"We, like, want to propose an alliance" Shaggy said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Like, we were the first two teams on the two legs of this race so far, if we form an alliance, we can go all the way to the finale!" Shaggy explained.

"Like a friendship finale?" Zoey wondered.

"Reah, reah!" Scooby replied.

"We're in" Mike said.

Mike and Shaggy shaked hands while Don observed.

"An alliance is already formed and it's only the second leg of the race, who will be eliminated next time on…" Don said.

"The Fandom Race?" Don continues, signing off the episode.

 **The Alphas were eliminated the same reason as the Gauls, I couldn't picture them in other challenges.**

 **Remaining teams: Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Father and Son, Time Travellers, Slackers, Adventurers, Brothers, Ghostbusters, Mythbusters, Dynamic Duo, Wizards, Best Friends, Mystery Twins, Demigods, Detectives, Travellers**

 **Eliminated:**

 **18** **th** **: Gauls**

 **17** **th** **: Alphas**

 **Anyway I'll be updating this, On the Run, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo and The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	4. T-T-T-Transylvania?

**Welcome back, to yet another update of the Fandom Race… So let's get on with the race then.**

 _Last time on The Fandom Race, our teams travelled to Italy for an obstacle course that is fit for the Assassins. Some succeeded more than others. In the end, the Lovebirds claimed 1_ _st_ _place at the Chill Zone and the Alphas were sent home. Shaggy and Scooby decided to form an alliance with the Lovebirds due to their top spots in the previous legs._

"Will this alliance end quickly? Who will get sent home next?" Don pondered.

"Tune in this time on…"

"The Fandom Race!" Don continued.

 **(A/N: Intro)**

"Teams will depart from yesterday's Chill Zone in the order they arrived in, starting with the Lovebirds" Don said as the Lovebirds headed to the Don Box.

"Travel to Transylvania in Romania" Mike read.

The camera flashes to Don who is at Count Dracula's castle.

"Once teams have arrived, they must head to the Don Box outside the castle but they must wait for all the teams to arrive in order to receive their Travel Tip" Don explains.

"Why does Don want us to wait for the other teams?" Zoey wondered.

"Let's go and find out!" Mike answered as Shaggy and Scooby read the Travel Tip.

"Travel to T-T-T-Transylvania!?" Shaggy read, scared stiff.

"Rikes!" Scooby exclaimed.

The first five teams (Lovebirds, Mystery Solvers, Father and Son, Mystery Twins and Slackers) rushed for the taxis and headed towards the airport.

 _(Interview: Father and Son)_

"Pssh, like Transylvania will have the supernatural monsters living there…" Homer said.

"Otherwise they can eat my shorts!" Bart added.

 _(Interview end)_

All of the teams take to the skies from sunny Rome to the dark and brooding Transylvania as the remaining teams. The teams talk strategy and other stuff.

"Don't you think that starting an alliance early in the game would be a bit rushed?" Mike wondered.

"Like, trust me, Scoob and I know what we're doing…" Shaggy said.

"So how is this alliance going to work?" Zoey asked.

"Like, we will only work together if we have to…" Shaggy replied.

"Rand ro ret rirst ror recond rlace" Scooby continued.

"What did he say, Shaggy?" Mike asked.

"And to get first or second place" A voice interrupted.

Everyone turned around to see Sherlock poking his head around his seat.

"You understand him?" Shaggy pondered.

"Well, I am a detective" Sherlock said.

 _(Interview: Detectives)_

"How did you understand that dog?" Watson wondered.

"I figured it out, Watson" Sherlock replied.

"Oh" Watson said.

 _(Interview end)_

The teams have arrived in Transylvania where everyone made a dash outside where they got drenched as it was a horrible storm out there. Lightning flashed at the sight of the castle.

"Rhy rid re rome ro ruch a s-s-spooky rlace?" Scooby said.

"Like, how should I know?!" Shaggy stated.

Gumball rolled his eyes.

 _(Interview: Brothers)_

"What cowards!" Gumball said.

"Gumball, that castle was a bit spooky" Darwin said.

"So? They're older than us and they are shivering like rats" Gumball said.

 _(Interview end)_

The teams dashed towards the top of the castle and all the teams grabbed a Travel Tip. The teams began to read the Tip until a flash of lightning blinded everyone for a few seconds and when it disappeared, the people that weren't reading the tip (Shaggy, Zoey, Rigby, Darwin, Bart, Stantz, Batman, Darwin, Dipper, Barney, Jamie, Sherlock, Jake, Ron, Percy, Tintin and The Doctor) were gone.

"Uh, where's Ron?" Harry wondered.

"I swear Bart was here a second ago" Homer said.

"Holy disappearance" Robin said.

"Raggy!" Scooby called, looking down at the place Shaggy was.

"Where's Jamie?" Adam wondered, looking around him.

"Thundering Typhoons! Tintin's gone!" Haddock exclaimed.

Mike looked confused after reading the Travel Tip and then turned around.

"Uh, Zoey? ZOEY!?" Mike panicked.

"What do we do now?" Ted asked.

"We have to find the Chill Zone, that's where we'll find them" Annabeth explains.

"How do you-" Adam was asking.

"Guys, it's what we have to do in this challenge" Mabel said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Clara said.

The camera flashes to Don, who is at the Chill Zone in addition to cages which contained the other contestants.

"In this challenge, the other team members must find keys that have the names of the captured contestants on it, once they've got their perspective team key, they also must find the Chill Zone, clues are dropped in certain places to help the contestants in finding both things, the team that checks in last will be eliminated." Don explains.

The camera flashes back to the contestants where Scooby and Mike remained at the castle. Scooby was sniffing the ground and Mike was panicking all over the place.

"ZOEY! ZOEY!" Mike yelled.

"Rike, ret a rip!" Scooby barked.

Mike stopped panicking and running around like a mad thing.

"Scooby, we have to find them!" Mike said.

"Rokay, rhen ret's ream rup!" Scooby suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!" Mike said.

Scooby and Mike made a dash for the forest.

Meanwhile the other teams were looking for clues in the bushes and the trees. Harry decided to use his wand.

" _Point me_ " Harry said as a light bursts out of his wand and went far to the east.

Harry followed the light to who knows what. Homer followed him while Mordecai, Venkman and Gumball remained where they were.

In some other part of the forest, Clara, Mabel, Annabeth, Watson and Haddock looked for clues in the west part of the forest.

"Why would Don do such a thing?" Mabel wondered.

"It's part of the challenge, Mabel, the sooner we find the others, the better" Annabeth replied.

Clara meanwhile was looking around; she didn't look inside the bushes but only looked backwards and forwards.

"Come on, Doctor, give me a sign" Clara muttered.

Clara heard a familiar buzzing noise, Clara immediately ran to it. It was The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Clara picked it up and the buzzing got louder as she pointed it towards the others.

"Thank you, Doctor" Clara said.

At a different part of the forest, Scooby was sniffing the ground while Mike was walking behind.

"Are you picking up anything, Scooby?" Mike asked.

"Rooby Racks!" Scooby answered.

Scooby ran straight to the Scooby Snacks.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike said, running after him.

Scooby stopped at the sight of the Scooby Snacks and picked it up to eat it. Mike also caught up and then discovered a necklace that was brown and had Mike's face on it.

"Zoey's necklace…" Mike said.

"Rit ras rour race rho" Scooby said, still gobbling Scooby Snacks.

"I gave it to her, that's why" Mike said.

Mike then noticed something strange on the necklace; he flipped it around to reveal a gold key that had Zoey's name engraved in it.

"Scooby, the keys are in the valuables" Mike said before hearing a shriek of pain.

Mike turned to see Scooby, a key hanging from his mouth.

"Rhese Rooby Racks are rale" Scooby stated.

"That's not a Scooby Snack, that's a key!" Mike said.

"A rey ror Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's find the Chill Zone" Mike said.

"Rokay" Scooby said.

All of a sudden Harry came running by.

" _Point me_ " Harry said, light coming out of his wand.

"Harry's following that light, it could lead to the Chill Zone" Mike said.

"Ret's rollow rim" Scooby suggested.

Mike and Scooby ran after Harry, who was running directly to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile all the other contestants managed to find their keys and they are now trying to find the Chill Zone.

"Woo-hoo!" Homer cheered after finding his key.

Scooby, Mike and Harry have reached the Chill Zone where the other team members were in cages as they ran to the carpet.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy called out.

"Raggy!" Scooby said, trying to unlock Shaggy's cage with the key.

"Zoey! Are you alright?" Mike asked, after finding Zoey's cage.

"Just a bit dazed, that's all" Zoey replied.

"Harry, I'm over here!" Ron called.

"Ron!" Harry said.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the lock.

" _Alohomora"_ Harry muttered.

Ron's cage swung open, Ron stepped out of it and the both of them raced to the Chill Zone.

"Wizards, you are in 1st place" Don said.

"Yes!" Ron said.

"But you have a 10 minute penalty" Don continues.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"You guys used magic instead finding the key to unlock the cage so step aside and hope you're not the last team to arrive" Don explains.

Harry and Ron stepped aside and they stressfully wait for the timer to run out.

Scooby and Mike managed to unlock their respective cages. When Shaggy stepped out, Scooby tackled onto Shaggy and started licking him, when Zoey stepped out; Mike pulled her into an embrace.

"Huh, guys?" Don said.

The Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds raced to the Chill Zone and stepped on the carpet at the same time.

"Ooh a tie" Don said.

"So do we both get first place?" Zoey asked.

"Why not, Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds, 1st place!" Don said.

The Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds high-fived amongst each other.

 _(Interview: Mystery Solvers)_

"Like, my alliance is working very well, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Reah rit ris!" Scooby said.

"Man, if we keep this up we'll, like, be in the finale!" Shaggy said.

 _(Interview end)_

 _(Interview: Wizards)_

"You should've looked for that key, Harry" Ron said.

"I know that, Ron!" Harry barked.

 _(Interview end)_

"Wizards, your time is up, 2nd place!" Don said.

"Yes!" Harry and Ron cheered in unison.

Other team members began to find the Chill Zone and started to unlock their cages.

"Detectives, 3rd"

"Dynamic Duo, 4th"

"Demigods, 5th"

"Mystery Twins, 6th"

"Time Travellers, 7th"

"Mythbusters, 8th"

"Adventurers, 9th"

"Travellers, 10th"

"Slackers, 11th"

"Father and Son, 12th"

The only teams that remained are Best Friends, Brothers and Ghostbusters who are still trying to find the Chill Zone.

Venkman looked around the bushes and eventually found Ray's googles which had the key stuck on to it. Knowing where the Chill Zone was, Venkman raced to it but Darwin and Ted have already found their keys and began running in the same direction. The three finally reached the Chill Zone and began unlocking their teammates out of their cages.

"Ghostbusters, 13th" Don said as Venkman and Stantz stand on the carpet.

The Brothers and Best Friends quickly made a dash for the Chill Zone and slid onto it.

"Who was last?" Gumball asked.

"You guys, I think" Ted replied.

"No, it was you guys" Darwin said.

"What? We got here before you!" Barney argued.

The two teams started bickering until Don interrupted them.

"Guys, stop arguing, this was a non-elimination round and you guys are still in it, Best Friends, 14th, Brothers, 15th" Don said.

"How are we last? We got here the same time as them" Gumball wondered.

"We looked at the footage and found out that you stepped on the carpet last" Don answered.

"What the what!?" Gumball said, shocked.

The camera soon panned over to Don.

"Who will be the next team to be eliminated?" Don ponders.

"Find out next time on…"

"The Fandom Race?" Don continues, signing off the show.

 **I had trouble deciding who to eliminate, that's why it was a non-elimination leg.**

 **Remaining teams: Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Father and Son, Time Travellers, Slackers, Adventurers, Brothers, Ghostbusters, Mythbusters, Dynamic Duo, Wizards, Best Friends, Mystery Twins, Demigods, Detectives, Travellers**

 **Eliminated:**

 **18** **th** **: Gauls**

 **17** **th** **: Alphas**

 **Anyway I'll be updating this, On the Run, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo and The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	5. The City of Lights

**Welcome back to yet another Fandom Race update! This will might the last update and then I'll do another story and then come back to this… So let's get on with The Fandom Race!**

 _Last time on the Fandom Race, our teams travelled to Transylvania in Romania where some of the teams disappeared, the others especially Mike freaked out but they soon journeyed into the forest to find them. Both the Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds claimed first place in the first tie of the season and the Brothers would've been sent home but it was a non-elimination round._

"Who will be eliminated next? Will someone else claim first place?" Don ponders.

"Tune in this time on…"

"The Fandom Race?" Don continues.

 **(A/N: Intro)**

"Teams will depart in the order they arrived in, starting off with the Mystery Solvers and the Lovebirds" Don said as the two teams receive their Travel Tips from the Don Box.

"Like, Zoinks! We're off to France!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"And to Paris too" Zoey added.

The camera flashes to Don, who is at the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

"Once teams have arrived, they must travel here and collect the next Travel Tip from the Don Box" Don said.

The Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds rushed to get a taxi along with the top 4 teams (Wizards, Detectives, Dynamic Duo and Demigods)

 _(Interview: Demigods)_

"Finally we are in the top 5 for a leg of the race as we were 12th in Rome" Percy said.

"Now we must climb to first place!" Annabeth said.

 _(Interview end)_

The Top 5 teams made it to the airport as the next set of teams (Mystery Twins, Time Travellers, Mythbusters, Adventurers and Travellers) set off from the Chill Zone.

"Hurry or I'm going to throw my shoe!" The Doctor threatened to the taxi driver.

As the next set of teams (Slackers, Father and Son, Ghostbusters, Best Friends and Brothers) head to the airport, Flight One carries the Top 8 teams and Flight Two, which will carry the remaining teams. The rest of the teams manage to set off to the airport when Flight One (Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Brothers, Time Travellers, Mythbusters, Slackers, Ghostbusters and Dynamic Duo) departed.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Annabeth cried out as she just missed out of Flight One.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here for you…" Barney butted in.

Annabeth turned to Barney and punched him right in the nose; Barney fell on the floor from the blow.

"Ow!" Barney cried, covering his mouth with his hand.

 _(Interview: Demigods)_

Percy is seen alone in the interview room, while Annabeth is trashing the room off-screen.

"She is angry because she felt outsmarted by the other teams as she is a daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom…" Percy explained.

 _(Interview ends)_

 _(Interview: Best Friends)_

"She digs me, I know it…" Barney said.

"No, she doesn't!" Ted shouted.

 _(Interview ends)_

Flight One has arrived in Paris, France, where the teams race out of the airport to get into the taxi. Unlike previous legs, the Mythbusters were the first ones to reach the taxis with the Mystery Solvers right behind them.

"Ha, beat that, Mystery Solvers!" Adam yelled to the Mystery Solvers.

"To the Eiffel Tower, quickly" Jamie ordered the driver.

The Mythbusters's taxi drove off.

"Quickly after them, Scoob!" Shaggy said.

"Right!" Scooby said.

The Mystery Solvers, along with the other teams in Flight One, headed to the taxis and remained in pursuit of the Mythbusters.

Meanwhile, Flight Two (Adventurers, Travellers, Father and Son, Demigods, Wizards, Mystery Twins, Best Friends and Detectives) has just departed from Transylvania.

 _(Interview: Travellers)_

"Blistering barnacles, that Annabeth sure is aggressive…" Haddock said.

"Luckily, we sat further away from her than usual" Tintin said.

"Quite right, laddie" Haddock said.

 _(Interview ends)_

In Paris, the Mythbusters made it to the Eiffel Tower where they received the Travel Tip.

"Hmm, it's another Botch or Watch…" Jamie said.

The camera flashes to Don.

"In this Botch or Watch, the teammate who was captured in Transylvania has to draw the other person, get a good drawing and they'll receive their next Travel Tip" Don explains.

Adam and Jamie walked over to the supplies as the Mystery Solvers and Dynamic Duo arrive.

"Drawing, not my strong suit…" Batman said as he read the Travel Tip.

"Good thing you weren't captured, you can't draw" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Rey! I ran raw a runny!" Scooby said.

Shaggy and Batman run over to the supplies as Scooby and Robin go to an area to pose for their picture.

Meanwhile Flight Two has just arrived in France. All the teams make a dash for the taxis.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said.

"Right behind you" Percy said.

"Jake, stretch us over to the taxi!" Finn suggested.

"Good idea" Jake said.

Jake put Finn onto his back and stretched all the way to a taxi. The Best Friends had confused looks on their faces as they looked upon the Adventurers.

"How is that possible?" Ted wondered.

"Magic, dude" Finn answered, while on Jake's back.

As the other teams make their way to the Eiffel Tower, teams from Flight One have all arrived to do the challenge.

"Hurry up, Darwin!" Gumball shouted.

"Practice makes perfect, Gumball" Darwin said, behind his pad.

Gumball groaned, he gazed upon the Time Travellers as they are going up to the artist.

"How did you guys finish? You just got here!" Gumball asked.

"Was taught by the best" The Doctor replied as the artist handed them the Travel Tip.

"Head over to the Louvre, you'll find the next tip there" Clara whispered.

After the Time Travellers left, the Mystery Solvers, Dynamic Duo and Lovebirds manage to finish their pictures and head to their taxis when the other teams arrived.

"Come on, hurry up!" Gumball pleaded.

"Almost finished, Gumball…" Darwin said.

Gumball groaned yet again.

The Time Travellers, Mystery Solvers, Dynamic Duo and Lovebirds arrived at the Louvre where they all raced to the Don Box.

"It's an All-In" The Doctor read.

The camera flashes to Don, where he is in front of the Mona Lisa.

"An All-In is where both members of the team has to work together to complete the challenge, in this case, they have to work out this anagram: O Draconian Devil, once they've worked it out and told The Curator what it is, they must head outside to The Inverted Pyramid, where the Chill Zone is located, the last team to check in will be eliminated" Don explains.

The teams at the Louvre make their way to the Mona Lisa, where a U.V Light shines next to it, the anagram shown in purple.

"So, Doctor, how do we do this?" Clara asked.

"Leonardo Da Vinci" The Doctor answered.

"What?" Clara wondered.

"I've worked it out, Leonardo Da Vinci" The Doctor replied.

"Oh, let's go then" Clara said.

"Leonardo Da Vinci, it's obvious" Batman said.

"Good work, Batman!" Robin said.

"Guys, it's Leonardo Da Vinci, he painted it" Zoey said.

"Oh" Mike, Scooby and Shaggy said together in unison.

The Time Travellers, along with the Dynamic Duo, Lovebirds and Mystery Solvers get outside the Louvre and race to the Chill Zone, it's a close one but The Time Travellers reach it first.

"Time Travellers, Congratulations you're in 1st place!" Don said.

"Yes!" Clara cheered.

"Dynamic Duo, 2nd"

"Mystery Solvers, 3rd"

"Lovebirds, 4th"

Meanwhile all of the teams have made it to the Louvre, and they're trying to be in not last.

"What does this even mean, Jake?" Finn asked.

"No idea, this isn't from our time" Jake replied.

"Aw, man, I wish I had brought Lisa along…" Homer grumbled to himself.

 _(Interview: Brothers)_

"I can't believe no one knows what O Draconian Devil is…" Gumball said.

"Do you know what it is, Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"No idea" Gumball stated.

 _(Interview end)_

"Rigby, I got it!" Mordecai said.

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"Leonardo Da Vinci" Mordecai said.

"Let's go then" Rigby said.

The Slackers, along with the Mythbusters, Ghostbusters, Demigods, Mystery Twins, Detectives, Best Friends, Wizards and Travellers, leaving only the Adventurers, Father and Son and Brothers.

 _(Interview: Father and Son)_

"How did they work it out?" Homer wondered.

"Because they're not half-wits" Bart laughed.

"Why you little!" Homer barked, choking Bart with his hands.

 _(Interview end)_

Meanwhile at the Chill Zone.

"Mythbusters, 5th" Don said.

"Slackers, 6th"

"Ghostbusters, 7th"

"Demigods, 8th"

"Detectives, 9th"

"Wizards, 10th"

"Travellers, 11th"

"Mystery Twins, 12th"

"Best Friends, 13th"

Meanwhile back at the Louvre, strangely, the teams began running to the Chill Zone.

"Who will be the last one to reach the Chill Zone?" Don wondered to the camera.

"Adventurers, 14th" Don said as Finn and Jake sighed with relief.

The Brothers and Father and Son sprinted quicker to the Chill Zone; Bart ran towards Gumball and gave him a wedgie. Gumball tumbled when Bart let go from the wedgie.

"Impressive strategy, Father and Son, 15th" Don said as Homer and Bart stepped on the carpet.

Gumball and Darwin walked towards the Chill Zone, seeing no reason to run.

"Brothers, I'm sorry to say, you have been eliminated from the race…" Don said.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other and lowered their heads in shame.

 _(Elimination: The Brothers)_

" _We didn't mean to get out early in this race" Darwin said._

" _But we tried our best and I spent time with my brother" Gumball said._

" _We always spend time together, Gumball" Darwin said._

" _I know" Gumball said._

 _Gumball and Darwin hugged._

 _(Elimination end)_

The Brothers, after being eliminated, walk off into the sunset, Don watching.

"3 teams are down, more still to go, who will be the next team to be cut from the race? Tune in next time on…" Don said.

"The Fandom Race!" Don said, signing off.

 **Sorry for the long wait, guys… I promise you that the next chapter will be released sooner than this one. But during that wait I don't want any guest reviewers asking when the next chapter is out, I appreciate that people want to read the next chapter, but don't ask all the time!**

 **The anagram O Draconian Devil is a reference to Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code by the way.**

 **Eliminated:**

 **18** **th** **: Gauls**

 **17** **th** **: Alphas**

 **16** **th** **: Brothers**

 **Anyway I'll be updating: On the Run, this story, The Doctor's Travel's in the Universe: Scooby-Doo, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen and one of the Civil War stories!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	6. Trouble in Tokyo

**Welcome back to another chapter of The Fandom Race, so enough chatting and let's just go on with the Race!**

 _Last time on The Fandom Race, our teams travelled to France where they had to draw the other teammate and figure out an anagram at the Louvre. Annabeth went crazy, Barney got punched in the nose and for the first time this season, the Time Travellers claimed first place rather than the usual Mystery Solvers or Lovebirds and the Brothers were sent home._

"Will the Time Travellers hold on to their victory? Who will be sent home next?" Don ponders.

"Tune in on…"

"The Fandom Race!" Don continues

 **(A/N: insert intro here)**

"Teams will depart the order they arrived in, starting with the Time Travellers" Don narrates as The Doctor and Clara receive their Travel Tip from the Don Box.

"Doctor, we're going to Japan!" Clara said as she was reading the Travel Tip.

"Let's go then" The Doctor said.

The camera soon flashes to Don, who is already at Japan.

"Once teams have arrived in Japan, teams must travel to his Dojo in Tokyo to receive their next Travel Tip" Don explains.

The Time Travellers rush to a taxi as the other three teams (Dynamic Duo, Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds) read their Travel Tips.

 _ **(Interview: Time Travellers)**_

"We really want keep our lead, we don't want the Mystery Solvers or Lovebirds to win again" Clara said.

"They need to stop winning, seriously" The Doctor stated.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

The next set of teams (Mythbusters, Slackers, Ghostbusters and Demigods) retrieved their Travel Tips and raced to their taxis.

 _ **(Interview: Slackers)**_

"We kind of need to get first place on this, Rigby" Mordecai said.

"I know, there's no way the Mystery Solvers and Lovebirds can win this time!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Maybe we should form an alliance with someone?" Mordecai suggested.

"Dude, with whom?" Rigby asked.

"We'll think of that on the plane" Mordecai said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

The rest of the teams make their way to the airport. Father and Son, who were the last to arrive to the airport, had to wait for a very long time as all of the teams were in line before them.

"Oh come on!" Homer exclaimed.

The teams at the front have booked their flights and headed straight to the plane. Homer groaned at the sight of them. Flight One will carry the first 8 teams **(Time Travellers, Dynamic Duo, Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Mythbusters, Slackers, Ghostbusters and Demigods)** while Flight Two carries the rest of the teams **(Detectives, Wizards, Travellers, Mystery Twins, Best Friends, Adventurers and Father and Son)**

The teams on Flight One have time to kill some talk strategy, some relax and some catch some Zzz's. When Zoey was sleeping, Mike looked around him to see that he was alone and grabbed a little box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gold ring with a diamond on it. Mike soon closed it and put it back in his pocket when he heard Shaggy and Scooby coming.

 _ **(Location Interview: Lovebirds)**_

"Okay, I got this ring from Paris; I still had some of my prize money from All-Stars so I thought… since Zoey and I had been dating for a couple of years now, I thought I might ask her 'the question', not on the show, though" Mike explained.

 **(Interview ends)**

"Dude, as soon as the plane lands, we rush out" Rigby said.

"Agreed" Mordecai said.

Flight One has landed in Japan, all the teams, Slackers leading, rushed to the taxis to go to the Dojo in Tokyo, which was outside. Once the teams have arrived there, everyone headed to the Don Box, which was dressed as a Samurai.

"It's an Either Or" Venkman read.

The camera flashes to Don, who was at the Dojo.

"An Either Or is where the teams must choose one of two tasks: Fight or Bite. In Fight, teams must battle an trained ninja and in Bite, teams must prepare a sushi meal using precise ingredients: tuna, rice and wasbi but the ingredients are not labelled and mixed with other ingredients, if they get it wrong, they must start again" Don explains the challenge.

The camera flashes back to the teams.

"Fight" Stantz said.

"Bite" Jamie said.

"Fight" Mike said.

"Dude, we're fighting the samurai" Mordecai said.

"Like, we'll take the sushi, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Reah, rushi!" Scooby exclaimed.

Teams who chose Bite **(Mystery Solvers, Mythbusters and Time Travellers)** ran over to the Sushi bar while the rest of the teams present ( **Slackers, Lovebirds, Ghostbusters, Demigods and Dynamic Duo)** stay behind.

"One member of one team allowed" The Ninja explained.

"Fine by me" Annabeth exclaimed, grabbing a bamboo stick.

"Yeah, what she said" Venkman said.

Annabeth stepped into the arena. As she stepped in, the Ninja took out his sword and pointed it at Annabeth. The Ninja swung the sword but Annabeth dodged it, she used her bamboo stick to block against other sword attacks.

"Wow, she's good" Mike said to Percy.

"Well, we are trained for this kind of thing" Percy said.

Annabeth managed to disarm the Ninja and kicked him to the ground.

"To easy" Annabeth muttered, turning her back on the Ninja.

The Ninja immediately got up and began to sprint towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth, look out!" Percy warned.

It was too late. Annabeth turned to see the Ninja kick her in the stomach and sending her out the arena and hitting a nearby tree.

"You have to take me out of the arena to win" The Ninja stated.

Percy ran over to Annabeth. He knelt down to talk to her.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Percy wondered.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth replied.

"Here, I have spare ambrosia, just in case" Percy said, digging out some ambrosia from his pocket which Annabeth quickly took.

"Let's get the Ninja!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No! I'll go next time, besides we need to wait for the next people to lose or win" Percy said, helping Annabeth up.

"Fine" Annabeth sighed.

Meanwhile Flight Two **(Detectives, Wizards, Travellers, Mystery Twins, Best Friends, Adventurers and Father and Son)** have just arrived in Tokyo.

"Come on, Mabel, let's go!" Dipper urged, running to a taxi.

"Come Watson, the game is afoot!" Sherlock shouted, also running to a taxi.

The teams on Flight Two have caught up with the other teams. Mystery Twins, Best Friends, Father and Son, Travellers and Detectives chose Bite while Adventurers and Wizards joined to watch Venkman battle the Ninja by using his proton pack but he was failing.

In Bite, the other teams arrived at the sushi vendor to see the Mythbusters choosing the ingredients.

"That's tuna, rice and there's the wasbi" Adam said quietly, pointing to the ingredients as Jamie made the sushi and gave it to the vendor.

The vendor tasted it and shaked his head.

"No? I could've sworn that was the right ingredients…" Adam pondered.

The Time Travellers and the Mystery Solvers both handed in there Sushi rolls. The vendor puts his thumbs up for both of the teams and hands them their Tips.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Like, it was food, we couldn't help it!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, rorry" Scooby said.

"Doctor, let's go!" Clara ordered.

"Okay, I'm coming, Clara!" The Doctor said.

The Time Travellers and the Mystery Solvers ran off to find taxis as everyone rushed to find ingredients.

 _ **(Interview: Mystery Solvers)**_

"Like, we didn't mean to, you know, come first again" Shaggy said.

"Reen rhere, rone rhat" Scooby said.

"Like, I guess we're annoying everyone with how we're winning all the time…" Shaggy said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

The camera flashes to Don, who was at the Chill Zone at the Real Japanese Garden in Tokyo.

"Teams must make way to these Japanese gardens and find the Chill Zone for this leg of the race, last one to step on the carpet of completion _might_ be cut from the competition" Don said.

While the race for the first is getting more heated, the race for not last place is up for grabs. It shows that Batman and Harry are the only ones that are successful in defeating the Ninja. When Mike had his turn, he went to punch the Ninja but the Ninja slammed him towards the tree.

"Mike! Are you okay?" Zoey wondered, running towards Mike and getting him to his feet.

"Ah, that Ninja is tough to beat" Mike groaned.

"Maybe you should rest…" Zoey suggested.

"No, we need to beat the Ninja, other teams, including Shag and Scoob have already left" Mike said.

But as hard as Mike tried, he couldn't defeat not even lay a finger on the Ninja, more teams left to the Chill Zone, leaving only them and the Best Friends.

"Come on, Mike!" Zoey cheered.

But Mike kept losing, after what seemed to be a million tries; he was all bruised up and had a few leaves in his spiky hair. He eventually collapsed from the pain. At the Sushi Bar, Barney was distracted by Zoey while Ted kept getting the ingredients.

"Barney, come and help me" Ted said.

"I'm busy at the moment" Barney said.

"Typical" Ted grumbled.

 _ **(Interview: Best Friends)**_

"I don't want to be eliminated on account to Barney's womanizing" Ted said.

"Too bad, the million dollars isn't worth it anymore" Barney said.

"Wait, what?" Ted gasped, surprised.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

 _ **(Interview: Lovebirds)**_

"Oh, I don't want to be eliminated because I couldn't defeat a Ninja" Mike said, sadly.

"It's okay, Mike, at least we didn't get out first time" Zoey said, with enthusiasm.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

Meanwhile at the Gardens, the teams have arrived at the location and began to run the Chill Zone but eventually, the teams stepped on the carpet.

"Demigods, 1st place" Don announces as Percy and Annabeth embrace.

 _ **(Interview: Demigods)**_

"Yes, we've finally made it to first place" Annabeth said.

"Told you we'll get first" Percy said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

"Time Travellers, 2nd"

"Wizards, 3rd"

"Mystery Solvers, 4th"

"Dynamic Duo, 5th"

"Adventurers, 6th"

"Travellers, 7th"

"Ghostbusters, 8th"

"Slackers, 9th"

 _ **(Interview: Slackers)**_

"We need to get into first place next time, Rigby" Mordecai said.

"That ninja was really hard, dude!" Rigby barked.

"Said the person watching me fighting the Ninja!" Mordecai exclaimed.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

"Detectives, 10th"

"Mystery Twins, 11th"

"Mythbusters, 12th"

"Father and Son, 13th"

"12 teams have arrived to the Chill Zone, only two remain, who will be eliminated?" Don wonders to himself.

Meanwhile at the Dojo, Mike was still getting beat up, even if Zoey insisted that she could go a few rounds with the Ninja while Ted still struggled with the sushi.

"Can't…do…it…anymore" Mike panted as he collapsed again.

"Yes you can, Mike, you never gave up and you still aren't giving up now!" Zoey said, kneeling down.

"I…just…don't…have…the…energy...for…it" Mike said between breaths.

Zoey picked Mike up, but all he did was slouched. Zoey then gave him a surprise kiss on the lips, Mike's eyes widened with shock, when they broke from their kiss, Mike stood up straight and raced towards the Ninja and started to punch him right in the face, dodging the Ninja's sword in the process, until he was knocked backwards and he collapsed out of the Dojo. Mike grabbed the Tip off him.

"Take that, Ninja!" Mike exclaimed.

Zoey ran to him and hugged him.

"Well done, Mike, I'm so proud of you" Zoey congratulated.

"Come on; let's head to the Chill Zone!" Mike said.

The Lovebirds raced to find a Taxi while the Best Friends remained where they were.

"Seriously?" Barney wondered.

Back at the Chill Zone Don was waiting for the last teams to arrive.

"All I'm saying, the Chill Zone could use a couch or something…" Don said to the producers until he saw the Lovebirds coming towards him.

"Oh, here come the Lovebirds!" Don announces.

The Lovebirds stepped on the carpet.

"Lovebirds, 14th place" Don said.

Mike and Zoey began to make out again when they were placed 14th.

"Oh, make out, you're in 14th" Don stated, sarcastically.

After the Lovebirds were placed 14th, Barney and Ted still struggled to find the ingredients, they even tried to defeat the Ninja. Even when the Ninja took a beating, he could still beat Barney and Ted.

Don soon arrived via helicopter; he put his head out the door and caught the Best Friends attention.

"Best Friends, all the teams have reached the Chill Zone; you're out of the race. I'm in a helicopter, this is so cool!" Don announces before he flies off.

 _ **(Elimination interview: Best Friends)**_

" _ **Damn, that couldn't have gone better" Barney said.**_

" _ **We could've done better, but we tried and then we failed" Ted said.**_

" _ **All those girls I didn't impress" Barney stated.**_

" _ **But the womanizing wasn't our downfall…" Ted said.**_

" _ **It was Ted's stupidity" Barney interrupted.**_

" _ **Barney!" Ted barked.**_

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

The Best Friends walk off into the distance.

"It sucks that we have to walk home" Ted said.

"There is a bar nearby" Barney stated.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ted pondered.

 **That's another team eliminated, more to go.**

 **Remaining teams: Mystery Solvers, Lovebirds, Time Travellers, Demigods, Dynamic Duo, Mystery Twins, Detectives, Adventurers, Ghostbusters, Mythbusters, Slackers, Father and Son, Travellers.**

 **Remaining locations: Scotland, England, Australia, New Zealand, Greece, China, India, USA, Artic Circle, Ireland, Africa, Canada, Spain, Hawaii, Brazil.**

 **Eliminated:**

 **18** **th** **: Gauls**

 **17** **th** **: Alphas**

 **16** **th** **: Brothers**

 **15** **th** **: Best Friends**

 **I'll be updating: This, The Civil War series and The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	7. To Greece!

**Time for another chapter of The Fandom Race, Enjoy!**

 _Last time on The Fandom Race, teams travelled to Japan where they either fought a Ninja or finding ingredients for Sushi. Demigods won this leg of the race while the Best Friends never made it to the Chill Zone and were eliminated from the Race._

"Who will be next person on the chopping block? Tune in on…" Don said.

"The Fandom Race?" Don continues, smiling at the camera.

 **(A/N: Does an intro go here? I think one does)**

"Teams will depart the order they arrived, Demigods going first" Don narrates as Percy and Annabeth press the button on the Don Box.

"We're going to Greece!" Annabeth said.

"What a coincidence…" Percy commented.

The Demigods ran to get a taxi to the airport; they ran to the line to book their tickets.

"Two to Greece" Annabeth said.

The Demigods sighed with relief but when they turned around; they saw all the other teams behind them.

"Like, hey" Shaggy called out.

 **(Interview: Lovebirds)**

"We thought we would get eliminated in Japan" Mike said.

"But we didn't, so that's something…" Zoey said.

"And we kind of concerned that we would get on the second or third flight" Mike said.

"But it turns out; all the teams are on the same flight!" Zoey continued, holding two plane tickets.

 **(Interview ends)**

All the teams are on the same flight to Greece, while on the 12 hour flight, teams take most of this time to talk strategy or something else entirely.

Mordecai was walking from the bathroom but he accidentally bumped into Clara.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there" Mordecai apologised.

"It's ok, didn't see you there either" Clara laughed.

"Hey, uh, I didn't catch your name before…" Mordecai said.

"It's Clara, Clara Oswald" Clara introduced.

"Uh, Mordecai" Mordecai introduced, shaking her hand but he kept holding it though.

"Mordecai, you can let go of my hand" Clara said.

Mordecai realised what he was doing and let go of her hand immediately.

"Sorry, again" Mordecai apologised.

Mordecai soon walked away as Clara took her seat next to The Doctor.

"Why are you smiling?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not smiling" Clara quickly denied.

Mordecai took a seat next to Rigby, who was playing a video game; Mordecai slammed his head onto the opposite seat.

"What's up with you?" Rigby asked.

"I think I'm in love with Clara" Mordecai groaned.

"What? How?" Rigby wondered.

"I was just coming out of the bathroom and bumped into her and she just looked so…so…" Mordecai explained.

"Pretty?" Rigby suggested.

"Yeah, that, I even held her hand for a bit longer because we were shaking hands and stuff" Mordecai said.

"Dude, seriously, you need work on chicks" Rigby stated.

Mike was busy looking at his ring while Zoey was asleep, unknown to him; Shaggy and Scooby were looking at him behind their seats.

"Like, what you got there, Mike?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, it's a ring…" Mike replied.

"Ring ror rho?" Scooby wondered.

Mike turned to see if Zoey was still asleep and leaned closer to Shaggy and Scooby.

"It's for Zoey, obviously, I'm planning to propose to her…" Mike explained.

"Raww" Scooby said.

Meanwhile Mabel was listening to Mike, Shaggy and Scooby's conversation, she immediately ran back to her seat and woke Dipper by shaking him frantically.

"What the? Mabel? What's wrong?" Dipper asked, shocked.

"I just heard that Mike is going to propose to Zoey, isn't that exciting?" Mabel answered, with a beam on her face.

"It was expected… it won't happen on TV would it?" Dipper wondered.

"Pssh, it would make ratings go high!" Mabel said.

"Fair enough" Dipper said.

The plane landed in Greece. All the teams raced out the airport, Lovebirds leading. Mike pressed the button and grabbed the Travel Tip.

"Head to Athens and go to the Parthenon where the next tip is located" Mike read.

The teams called for a taxi. When Shaggy entered the taxi, Scooby immediately jumped on to him.

"Like, Athens, man!" Shaggy said.

All the taxis drove off to Athens.

 _ **(Interview: Demigods)**_

"It's very strange that we are visiting Greece, where our parents originally came from" Annabeth said.

"Also Zeus let me go on an airplane, I don't know why…" Percy said.

"Maybe your dad told him you were in a race and needed to go on a plane…" Annabeth said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

The taxis parked at the Parthenon. The Time Travellers were the first to reach the Don Box.

"It's a Botch or Watch, Capture the Erymanthian Boar…" The Doctor read.

The camera soon flashes to Don, who was inside a pen inside the Parthenon which was full of boars.

"In this Botch or Watch, the teammate who didn't draw a caricature back in France must capture a boar like what Hercules did in one of his twelve tasks. Each boar has a Travel Tip on it, which leads them to the next challenge" Don explains.

The camera flashes back to the contestants where Clara, Scooby, Zoey, Venkman, Homer, Robin, Jamie, Ron, Rigby, Jake, Haddock, Dipper, Sherlock and Annabeth enter the pen.

"Come on, Zoey, you can do it!" Mike cheered.

"Like, come on, Scoob!" Shaggy also cheered.

When Scooby approached a boar, he reached for the tip and the boar grunted at him. Scooby immediately jumped into Zoey's arms with fear.

"Rikes, ronster! RONSTER!" Scooby whimpered.

Haddock leapt on to a boar and tried to get the tip of it but the boar immediately starting shaking him like a mechanical bull.

"Thundering Typhoons!" Haddock remarked.

Dipper tried chasing a boar but to no effect until the boar turned and rammed Dipper into Ron who was trying to cast a spell.

"Hey, I'm trying to cast here!" Ron said.

"Oh, sorry!" Dipper apologised, running back to his boar.

Jake stretched around a boar and grabbed the tip while it was trapped in his body.

"Yes, Finn, I got the tip, let's go!" Jake said.

"Awesome, read the tip Jake!" Finn said as Jake left the pen.

"It's an All-In, Kick the Ball" Jake said as he read the Tip.

The Camera flashes to Don who was at a football stadium.

"Teams must travel to Panathenaic Stadium and both team members must score a goal, if one team member doesn't score, they have to try again. Once they score their goals and this local gives you the all clear, it's a foot race to the Chill Zone, the last team to step on the carpet of completion could be heading home" Don explains the challenge.

 _ **(Interview: Adventurers)**_

"It's mathematical that we're first place!" Finn said.

"I know, we've been between 6th and 14th place so this is an improvement" Jake said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

 _ **(Interview: Wizards)**_

"That Dipper fellow stopped me from using magic" Ron said.

"But Don would give us a penalty again" Harry said.

"We're wizards, what else can we do?" Ron wondered, rhetorically.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

Meanwhile all the teams at the boars struggled with capturing it. Venkman tried using his proton pack but he kept aiming at other people. Outside the pen, Mabel came up to Mike as he was watching Zoey failing at capturing her boar.

"Hey Mike, is it true?" Mabel wondered.

"What's true?" Mike asked.

"That you're going to propose to Zoey!" Mabel answered.

"What? Who told you that?" Mike wondered, panicking.

"I overheard you talking to Shag and Scoob on the plane…" Mabel admitted, moving her leg from side to side.

"Well, yeah, Zoey and I have been dating for a couple years now and I thought it was time, please don't tell her, please don't!" Mike pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me" Mabel said.

Suddenly Dipper lands near Mike and Mabel, bruised and injured with a Tip in hand.

"Got the Tip…" Dipper mumbled.

"Let's go then" Mabel said as she got Dipper to his feet and ran to call a taxi.

Meanwhile the Adventurers arrived at the football stadium.

"So how do we play football?" Finn asked as they ran into the stadium.

"I think we use our feet to kick the ball…" Jake replied.

"Oh" Finn said.

Jake ran up to the ball and kicked it hard; it flew over the goal post. Finn kicked it but he curved it to the side. The local shaked his head and put his thumbs down.

"Oh, glob, what do we do?" Jake wondered.

Then Dipper and Mabel ran into the stadium. Dipper kicked his ball into the goal but it slightly curved and Mabel got hers straight down the middle. The local gave the thumbs up and Dipper and Mabel were on their way. Finn and Jake stood there stunned.

 _ **(Interview: Adventurers)**_

"Wow, they were good" Jake said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

Dipper and Mabel ran to the Chill Zone where Don was waiting. The Mystery Twins stood on the carpet.

"Mystery Twins, Congrats, you're in 1st place!" Don announces.

"Yes!" Mabel exclaimed, high fiving Dipper.

All the teams have retrieved their Tips from the boars and have begun working on the second challenge.

"All my football skills were in my other body" The Doctor exclaimed, trying to kick the ball.

"Wish I had your old skills, Doctor…" Finn said.

Rigby kicked the ball but it stopped a few centimetres from the goal.

"Aw what?" Rigby exclaimed.

"Stupify!" Harry and Ron shouted to their footballs, pointing their wands.

The Wizards' footballs went hurtling towards the goal and rebounds of the goal. The local gave a thumbs up.

"Let's go, Ron!" Harry said.

"Right behind you, Harry" Ron said.

The Wizards raced to the Chill Zone and stepped on the carpet.

"Wizards, 2nd place" Don said.

"Finally!" Harry exclaims.

"Or would be if you didn't use magic, 20 minute penalty!" Don continues as a timer shows up on the screen.

"We're Wizards; using magic is what we do!" Ron argued.

"The challenge said you have to kick the ball, stand aside and hope you aren't the last team to arrive" Don said.

The Wizards stood aside, sadly.

Back at the stadium, the race for not last is now on. Scooby successfully got his football in the goal but Shaggy's football rebounded and hit him right in the face. The Travellers successfully scored their goals along with the Mythbusters and the two teams run to the Chill Zone.

"Travellers, 2nd"

 _ **(Interview: Travellers)**_

"Well done, Captain" Tintin remarked.

"Blistering Blue Barnacles, we got 2nd for a change" Haddock said.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

"Mythbusters, 3rd"

More teams finish scoring their goals and it's a race to the Chill Zone.

"Time Travellers, 4th"

"Mystery Solvers, 5th"

"Demigods, 6th"

"Ghostbusters, 7th"

"Lovebirds, 8th"

"Slackers, 9th"

"Wizards, your penalty is up, 10th place" Don announces.

"Dynamic Duo, 11th"

"Detectives, 12th"

At the stadium, the Adventurers and Father and Son still remain. Bart scores the goal everytime but Homer keeps failing while Finn and Jake are failing overall.

"D'oh!" Homer exclaimed every time he missed his goal.

"Glob" Finn exclaimed every time he missed his goal.

After the sixteenth fail for Finn and Jake, Homer manages to score a goal.

"Woo-hoo! In your face, bear hat boy" Homer exclaimed while heading to the exit with Bart.

Finn scowled at Homer and kicked the ball in anger but strangely the ball went into the goal. Jake soon followed suit and he, also, scored a goal. The local put his thumbs up.

"Awesome, let's go Jake!" Finn said, dragging Jake from behind.

Despite an early lead to Father and Son, Finn and Jake managed to catch up with them so it was neck and neck. Both teams saw Don as they were running towards the Chill Zone.

But Father and Son were the first to reach the carpet of completion.

"Father and Son, 13th place, you live to race again" Don said as Homer and Bart sighed with relief.

Finn and Jake then reached the Chill Zone.

"Finn, Jake, I'm sorry to say but you have been eliminated from the race…" Don said.

Finn and Jake had a sad and shocked look on their faces.

"But that was what I would've been if this wasn't a non-elimination round, 14th place, you're safe!" Don continues.

Finn and Jake's sad look turned into a happy and surprised look and high-fived each other after realising they're still in the Race.

 _ **(Interview: Adventurers)**_

"Today wasn't the best; hopefully tomorrow we'll be not last!" Jake said.

"We should train so that we won't be last ever again!" Finn said, doing karate actions.

"Maybe not now, I'm kind of tired…" Jake mumbled, yawning.

 _ **(Interview ends)**_

The camera cuts to a mid-shot of Don at the Chill Zone.

"One team manages to escape elimination, but they may be not as lucky next time… tune in next time on…" Don said.

The camera comes closer to Don.

"The Fandom Race?" Don wondered.

 **Another non-elimination round, haven't had that in while so it was time for one.**

 **Remaining teams: Mystery Solvers, Ghostbusters, Detectives, Lovebirds, Adventurers, Mythbusters, Father and Son, Slackers, Demigods, Travellers, Dynamic Duo, Mystery Twins, Wizards, Time Travellers**

 **Eliminated:**

 **18** **th** **: Gauls**

 **17** **th** **: Alphas**

 **16** **th** **: Brothers**

 **15** **th** **: Best Friends**

 **I'll be updating On the Run, Civil War series, The Detectives and the Blue Cat and The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo.**

 **Coming soon are Scooby and the Ghostbusters and pseudo-sequel to Trouble in the Dimensions, Blackout.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
